Protective
by Goddess of Power
Summary: Doerenda Lynn Grey, Courtney's younger twin, just moved in with her blind boyfriend, Tucker Conner Wilson. But, what happens when she goes to work one day and something horrible happens? How will Tuck, Courtney, Duncan, and her family react?
1. Reports

A/N: Okay, this is a story that if you haven't read most of my other TDI stories, then you wont get most of it. But, here's some info before the story gets rolling:

Doerenda is actually Courtney's younger, fraternal twin.

Most of the characters are already graduated from high school.

Doe, Tuck, Kyle, Angel, and Dakota were all in MY version or TDI season 2. That's where they all met (beside siblings).

Tuck, Doe, and Kyle are 18 right now. Almost 19 though.

Dakota is 16, and Angel is 17.

Okay, although I'm writing this, my partner in writing (and crime) is HowlingWulf. She's awesome and you should read some of her stories. Thank you Partner In Crime/Writing for giving me this idea.

Well, enjoy and don't forget to review. I'm still debating if it should be a short little story or a REAL story.

* * *

Scrabbling out of bed, Doerenda almost tripped on the rug on her side of the bed. She made her way to the walk-in closet and picked out her favorite skirt and shirt and sighed. She didn't want to go to work today. It was a Sunday and she worked at the Mall as a Security Cop; as weird as it sounds because she used to be chased by cops all the time for blowing something up every now and then.

She walked out of the closet and noticed that her boyfriend was still sleeping. They had just moved in together last week, after graduation, but never actually saw each other much because of work hours.

She made her way over to the bed and shook the figure of her boyfriend to wake him up from his slumber.

"Hmmm…" was the only response she was given.

"Tucky, I'm leaving for work now." She smiled at the nickname she gave him.

"Doe, I really wish you'd stop calling me that. It's either Tuck or Tucker." He breathed from under the pale blue covers. "Be safe."

Doe smiled. "I'm always safe. I always take precautions before I do anything."

"Like that one time when you blew up the lobby of that hotel?" Tuck asked. "You ended up with a broken arm."

Doe playfully shoved the figure and laughed. "I was the only one who got hurt, so don't worry so much; I'm not gonna hurt anybody."

Tuck pulled the covers down to reveal his messy blond hair and white eyes. He hadn't been able to see since he was six because of an accident. He was blind.

"Doe, that's not what I was talking about. I was telling _you_ to be safe."

"Aww, your so cute, Tucky!" Doe squealed and kissed his forehead before she jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "You sure have gotten soft over the years since we first met on that island."

"I have not. That crappy summer camp was a load of bull. The only thing good that came out of it was meeting you. Nothing else. Nasty food. Mister stupid ass Chris. Retarded team members."

Doe chuckled and slipped her wedges on. "Okay, maybe you haven't gotten soft. Well, I'm off to deal with those Mall-Addicted-Teens. See ya tonight." She waved to Tuck; although, he couldn't see it.

Tuck turned back over and sighed. His girlfriend was so clueless sometimes. Sometimes, not often, he wondered why he even asked her out to begin with. But, in the end, he always found out why.

It wasn't that hard to find out.

He simply sighed and went back to sleep without another thought about the subject.

* * *

Dealing with all these teens were annoying but was worth it. She was an adult now and was one of those annoying teens just a few weeks ago before graduation.

Doerenda sighed as she walked through the doors to the girl's locker room to change into her Security uniform. She saw two of her colleges there, getting dressed and making small talk about some things they saw on the News this morning.

"Hey, Doe." Ashley, the oldest of all of us, said and waved while putting on her gloves.

Ashley was a really preppy woman. She always wore pink and light blue. She had short, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was 34, Doe thinks. She was thin and very tall. She was kind of loud at time and talks a lot on her shift.

"How are you and Tuck going?" Candy, Doe's other college asked.

"Fine, but I never get to see him now because he's working at that gas station now." Doe pouted.

Candy was a normally shy blonde haired beauty. Her hair was long and her eyes were electric blue. She was shorter than her real age or 20. She was a pretty quite girl, but she toke her job very serious and wasn't afraid of busting a few kids when necessary.

Doe sat down on the bench and turned to face her locker. She opened her faded orange locker to find her clean, dull blue uniform. It was a pair of black sneakers, blue pencil skirt, and blue top with gold buttons. It didn't look too bad, but it wasn't Doe's style. She liked loose, bright, crazy clothes that matched her personality.

"Girls, we have to be careful around closing time tonight. There have been reports in this area about some rapist on the loose. They say he was first caught in the very mall during closing time. They say he was on probation but he just up and disappeared two days ago." Ashley said. She was always trying to protect her younger friends.

Candy then started to whimper in fear. "You mean… _this_ mall… at _closing_ time?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I got your back, girly." Ashley said while pretending to shot somebody with an invisible gun. "You too, Doe. Nobody is gonna lay a single finger on you two."

Doe sighed. She wasn't scared, she was just kind of nervous. Her life has never been in danger before. But now, that she knows something might happen, she was kind of worried.

"Doe, you coming?" Candy asked from the door. "Our shift takes over in three minutes. Get to your positions."

Doe hadn't notice the girls move. "Right," she said and ran to the door and out into the crazy mall.

* * *

Tuck rolled out of bed a few hours later and found his way to their bathroom. He washed his face and put his dark sunglasses on. He never went anywhere without wearing them because he didn't want anybody to give him special treatment, like his parents.

He felt around the counter top of the sink and bumped into something. He picked it up and knew what it was.

"She is so stupid," Tuck sighed and let the object fall to the counter again. "She left her fricking cell here again. If she needs help, she'll never be able to get a hold of me."

He made his way to the closet and pulled out some random clothes. He got dressed and sat back down at the bed.

He didn't have to go to work until four; his alarm would go off when he had to leave. He sighed and started to think about the report he heard on the radio after Doe left for work. It was about some rapist in the area and was usually hanging around near the mall.

"If she gets hurt," he started but never finished because his alarm went off.

He walked to the door and left, to walk to the nearby gas station.

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go. Courtney and Duncan and some other characters shall be in it eventually.


	2. Nearby

A/N: Okay, I just love writing this story. I know this story sucks, but C'mon people, at least give me a flame or something! I barely received any reviews… at all!!

Well, here's chapter 2 of 'Protective'.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Tuck, get your ass over here!" Kyle yelled across the gas station.

Kyle, Tuck's stepbrother, was more laid-back, easy-going, and talkative than his brother. He had spiky black hair and light brown eyes. He was a bit taller than Tuck, because he was slightly older than him.

Tuck made his way to his brother and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Dude, I just wanted to talk. I mean, we haven't talked much since you moved out of mom's house." Kyle smiled.

Tuck sat down at the table Kyle was and crossed his arms. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything I guess." Kyle said with another smile. "How about you and Doe?"

"There's nothing to talk about on that subject." Tuck said quickly.

"You mean, _nothing_ has happened yet? You guys _**live**_ together! Something had to have happened!" Kyle pressed.

"No, nothing has happened. We barely get to see each other now a days. Our work hours are so messed up. She gets home around eleven and she goes straight to bed after that. We never talk." Tuck sighed.

Kyle nodded to himself. He didn't have a girlfriend, but he could figure out how it felt.

The door of the gas station then busted down and two teenagers walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Angelica waved, along with her boyfriend, Dakota.

Angelica, or Angel, was Doe's younger sister. She was now 17 and in her Junior year of high school. She had long brown hair, like her sister, that was in a neat braid and half was dyed bright yellow. Her eyes were hazel. She was short; standing at 5'4 because of her mother's height.

Dakota was 15 and Angel's boyfriend since their experience on that crappy island of Chris'. He had coal black hair and dark eyes. He was the same size as Angel because she was a natural short person, but he was short because of his age; he was 5'4 also.

"Hey, what'cha guys doin' here?" Kyle asked. "I highly doubt you're here to fill up on gas." Kyle laughed.

Those two didn't have their own vehicles yet. Dakota was still learning how to drive and Angel's father couldn't afford her a car yet with the low amount of money he was now receiving.

"Nope, we're here because we have nothing better to do. Angel here just got fired from another store in the mall, and I was just rejected at another interview." Dakota said with a major frown.

"Angel, that's like, the fourth place you've been hired from in the last month." Tuck sighed.

"They were all preps! Pink and frilly dresses… I can't sell those to people! Their ugly! The whole place smells like roses and lilies all the time too!" Angel practically yelled. "I couldn't stand it there. So, I ripped up a dress and purposely got fired."

"And her last words were, 'Cinderella dressed better than you bitches.'" Dakota laughed. "It was pretty hilarious actually."

Kyle laughed with the young boy while Tuck found the TV remote for the small portable on the table. He couldn't see it, but he wanted to listen. He turned the TV on, which was on the News channel.

_"Incoming bulletin. Ollie Roberts, former rapist of twelve teenaged women, was spotted nearby Penny Street. Officers suspect Ollie will be heading back to Creg Mall, where he had found his previous victims in the past years before he was released from jail. Officers will be stationed around the Mall for most of the week, going into next week, until they are certain that he has fled the area without doing any harm to the citizens in town. They have still not found Ollie and are posting an alert to all. Be careful, he might be armed and he is highly dangerous." The TV reporter said._

"Wow… that's the mall where Doe works… right?" Dakota asked.

Angel nodded and continued to listen.

_"If you see a man with long black hair and green eyes, be careful, it may be him. He was last seen wearing a black T-shirt and black basketball shorts. He won't confront you in public; he will follow you until you're alone or with no place to go. Women, please don't go out alone for the next few weeks." The reporter continued._

The teens were quiet for some time until Kyle said something.

"Good thing Doe and the other girls know how to kick ass, right?"

"Right…" Tuck answered with doubt.

* * *

"What a boring day. The kids aren't even riding on their skate boards today like they always do." Doe pouted and continued to walk down the hall. "Man, what a boring way to waste my Sunday away."

She was patrolling the East side of Creg Mall at the moment. She always patrolled this side of the mall because this was were most of the spoiled teens went to hang out; she thought it was fun to boss around those kids. All of the kids who hung out there knew her by name and if asked, could get away with something, like jumping into the water fountain. She was the 'Nice Cop', or 'Poe-Poe Doe', as the kids liked to call her.

She smiled at the nicknames they had given her and continued to walk further down the hall. She made her way to the water fountain and sat on the bench that sat next to it. She sighed and looked around. The teens were actually behaving today, which was weird.

"What has gotten into them lately?"

Then, Doe heard something behind her. She quickly jumped out of the bench and turned around. Nothing was there. She let her guard down again and sighed. Was she paranoid? She could have sworn she saw a flash of black.

"Man, I better lay off the coffee for a while. That stuff makes me hallucinate." Doe said and turned to go down the hall.

Then, one of her fellow teens that she always caught misbehaving, Christopher Jones, walked up to her and gave her a high five. He gave her a smile and said something Doe didn't catch at first because he whispered it so low.

"Be careful, Poe-Poe Doe… that Ollie dude might be around here." He then turned the corner to go into a Skate Board store.

"That was… weird. I wonder what he meant?"

She shrugged and turned back around to walk off.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was kind of short, I know. Its just my laptop has been acting a bit freaky lately and I'm very afraid that while I'm writing, that its going to freeze and delete all of my hard work and time. So, I'm probably going to be writing shorter chapter now, just until I find a way to fix my laptop, then I'll add some longer ones.

Please review.

Well, until next time. Bye-Bye!

~Goddess Of Power~


End file.
